Impossible Reality
by Luna Rivera528
Summary: Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi thoughts. Questions asked and answered concerning Sasuke's departure and final return. First Naruto fic, but not first story.
1. Background info on yours truly

_**A little forenote for you readers. The story continues next chapter, but this is for my readers. You know, it took time to type this out. ")**_

_**I know, I know. I really should be updating my PJO story, but... I've hit a wall and I've been extremely busy. Like, as in, super busy. I'm in choir at my school, and we just finished our Spring Program. We're also getting ready for graduation. YEA! AT LAST! I had to take an entrance exam for my high school, and I'm happy to say that I made it in. One of the top ten scores, oh yeah! But NOW, I have to take a placement exam that's coming up in a week. Not to mention that I'm in my school's play this year, and I have a lot of lines to memorize. And did I mention that I have a speech competition coming up?**_

**_Bottom line, I'm extremely busy. But I just had this sudden flash of inspiration and I had to publish this story. It's my first Naruto story, so I hope it's okay! I just got hooked on the anime, and now I'm obsessed with it. Such a good series! I'm only on episode 138 though, and I'm watching it through my computer. But remember! I don't have that much time to actually watch it! Still, it's really good._**

**_BTW, my lovely readers should know that my disclaimer is in my profile page._**

**_This story is set in different POV's._**


	2. Sasuke

_**Sasuke's mind.**_

**Impossible Reality**

It would never happen.

Such a thing was impossible.

No exceptions.

No matter how many people waited with their breath baited,  
it would never be real.

Besides, everyone knows that the more people you love,  
the more people you'll hurt.

Right?

The walls of reality were firm.

They were walls for a reason, after all.

Hope, wishes, imagination. Those things were for fools.

And I, Sasuke Uchiha, am no fool.

So why did I want this so badly?

Why didn't I just kill them all?

All of my problems would be solved.

Or at least, my problems with the heart and emotions.

Why was it so difficult?

This is why I always kept a cold front.  
If you couldn't see the emotions, then they weren't really there.

Right?

Then why was my heart in such turmoil? Why was I so confused?

This feeling… I've never felt this way before.

Should I…?

No.

It was impossible.

An impossibility trying to breach reality's security.


	3. Sakura

_**Sakura's mind.**_

**Impossible Reality**

Why not? What's there to worry about?

Why was he so scared?

Am I really that bad? That… horrible?

Repulsive?

I know that I used to hate me.

But over time, he got better. It seemed that now,

he could actually stand the sight of me.

Until… that day.

The day he left Konoha.

He broke my heart.

It wasn't just the fact that he left; oh no, I could handle that.

It was the way he looked at me; talked to me. It was how he treated me.

Like garbage.

Something that nobody could ever want nor ever care about.

Was he always that cold?

Was his true face really the mask that he always wore?

Was it all for nothing? Were the efforts of Team 7 wasted by speaking to a wall?

Was he really so… dead?

Living with no emotions, no love. It was the same as death.

Because isn't that just what death is? Having no spirit; no life?

But at least when one dies, people mourn him or her. The person

that they had all known and loved.

Emotions made life worth living. It gave meaning to the monotone.

Technicolor to the monochrome.

So why did he refuse them?

What was there to gain without feeling emotion or love?

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.


	4. Naruto

_**Naruto's mind.**_

**Impossible Reality**

That idiot. Teme.

He didn't know what he was missing.

Sasuke.

The bane of Team 7.

The icicle of the Leaf Village.

It would have been appropriate for him to die in Haku's ice mirrors.

An ice cube surrounded by ice, killed by the cold.

Oh the irony.

But how could I let that happen?

Sasuke's my friend. His rival.

But his friend nonetheless.

Or was.

Maybe I do understand a bit of what he felt.

After all, my family's gone too.

I'm still the last of my clan.

Maybe I don't have a kekkei genkai, but the Uzumaki's were still part of the Leaf Village and its history.

Just like the Uchihas.

So don't say that I don't understand.

Don't say that I'll never get it.

Because I already do. I know a heck of a lot more than what most people give me credit for.

I'm smarter than I look.

Plus, I've got a better way of dealing with loneliness.

I'd rather be a raging fire than an icy blizzard.

It's better to go out with a _BANG_ if one dies.

It's better to have people miss you, remember you,

because that tells you that you were loved.

Better than to die in silence, forever alone.

No one to hold, no one to love.

What a lonely existence of life.

I'm fire. You're ice.

Both destructive yet beautiful.

You just need to watch at the right moment.

Isn't it funny how snow douses fire, but flame melts ice?

Isn't it interesting how different they are?

Isn't it laughable to watch the forces of nature face off?

When an audience watches, they get a show.

But when one's involved… it gets dangerous.

But we'll both battle it out till the end.

It's the way things have always been.


	5. Kakashi

_**Kakashi's mind.**_

**Impossible Reality**

What a team.

Perfect for each other.

I really lucked out.

What one lacked, another had.

Just like a puzzle.

Unfortunately, sometimes puzzles don't work out.

Just like my team.

I guess they were bound to explode.

Dynamite.

It was only a matter of time.

Fate wrote their path, Destiny wove the string.

Death waits for the end.

Tragic, no?

* * *

_**Yeah, it's a little short. BEWARE! The next one will be short too. **_

_**What do you guys think so far? Pretty good for a first try on Naruto?**_


	6. Sasuke II

_**Sasuke's mind.**_

**Impossible Reality**

This is getting too hard.

My mask is breaking. I can feel it.

The ice is finally melting.

The glass is cracking.

Should I… fold?

The very words make me shudder.

But, maybe just this once. An exception. The exception to the rule.

The universe seems to want this.

Everything's pushing me toward it. It's like the world's conspiring against my plans.

But I still want this. And if it seems like everyone else does too, well…

I'll could go with it.

Just go with the flow.

Like Shikamaru always did.

Maybe I miss that creaky old village more than ever I thought I could miss it.

But I am an avenger.

Maybe this is my destiny, a happy ending for this particular avenger.

Maybe, just maybe, Fate was kind.

* * *

_**Wow. That was longer than I thought it would be.**_


	7. Sakura II

_**Sakura's mind.**_

**Impossible Reality**

Spring has come.

Winter has finally passed.

The sun appeared, scattering the dark clouds that shadowed Konoha.

The eternal darkness has fled.

And so has the vengeance in his eyes.

He's back. And he's ready.

He said yes.

* * *

**_So THIS is the really short chapter. Sorry guys._**


	8. Naruto II

_**Naruto's mind.**_

**Impossible Reality**

Just when things seem clear, they blur again.

What's with this world?

Stay still, so I can actually figure everything out!

Sasuke, coming back, and of his own free will?

Without any raging? Without fighting? Without gain?

Is this Sasuke?

Could it really be true?

Had the lines of reality finally blurred?

Wait.

Why was he hugging people? Smiling at them?

Had I gone insane?

What did I miss?

Hey what's that look?

He seems freer, more relieved.

Could he actually be… _happy_?

I wonder if he really didn't have anything to gain.

Hold up again! Wait. Were he and Sakura…?

Nah.


	9. Kakashi II

_**Kakashi's mind.**_

**Impossible Reality**

A perfect illusion.

That's all it was.

Sasuke had gone so far into the darkness that he could never hope to

re-find the light.

He couldn't be back.

Not truly.

Not with his whole mind, body, and soul.

So maybe he had the others fooled, but not me.

What could have saved him?

If it really were true, what brought him back?

The Village?

Impossible.

Me?

Not a chance. He even tried to kill me!

Naruto?

Maybe. Probably not.

Sakura?

Likely.

Maybe he _was _back.

Maybe things could go back to normal.

Maybe the darkness really _has _fled.

Possibly.

Hopefully.

Because that look in his eyes…

actually makes him seem happy.

And he's looking straight at Sakura.

Not Naruto, not me, not even at everybody in general.

Just Sakura.

Hmph. Him and Sakura.

Happy.

Never thought I'd see the day.


	10. Sasuke III END

_**Sasuke's mind.**_

**Impossible Reality**

Could fate really be this kind?

Could the walls of reality really be that weak?

Or could dreams really penetrate reality's security?

Was there some kind of secret entryway for special dreams to slip through?

Could it actually be true?

Yes.

I believe that it could be.

Maybe I'm a fool.

But at least I'm a fool with friends.

With close bonds, like a family.

With love.

The mask I've always worn has slipped. I can finally open up.

To the people who always believed in me.

Especially a certain someone.

Thank you.

Thank you Sakura.

Thank you Naruto.

Thank you Kakashi… sensai.

Thak you for having the confidence that I didn't have myself.

And Sakura?

Thank you especially for leading back into the light.

It was you that saved me.

Your constant love for me.

I think I'll take you up on your offer.

You wanna meet at the old training grounds at 7?

I'll bring a picnic. And Naruto.

Just like old times.

But maybe we could add something new.

Something between just you and me.

What do you say, Sakura?

….

Say yes.

* * *

_**HAHAHA! I'm done! **_

_**There you go. Hope you like my first Naruto fic. Thank you to those readers who actually finished the story.**_

_**And a special thank you to those who review.**_

_**Please? If you do, maybe I'll write more of these fics when I've got more time.**_

_**Thanks guys!**_

_**Luna Rivera528**_


End file.
